Beyond Boundaries
by Remi K
Summary: Because it was for him..because it was for Naruto, they would do it ten times over.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The jutsus are a tad inventively-different from the original ones in the manga so…**

**Disclaimer: All characters and related material belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Hellos ppl..just a new idea!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

* * *

_**nnnnn Sasuke's POV nnnnn**_

* * *

Sasuke sensed another approaching chakra in the darkness.

_Crap! They're everywhere!_

He was referring to the persistent Hidden-Leaf ninjas that he constantly kept bumping into.

Sasuke at present was trying to escape from the 'police' of Konoha, jounin and chuunin alike. He'd set out to steal an acclaimed heaven scroll from The Sacred Sealing Room of the Hidden-Leaf Jinchuuriken but instead , ended up with a fire scroll due to a series of confusion with which, he had to return and retrieve the correct scroll. Orochimaru promised him more power if he was successful in retrieving the scroll, since it was the key to unlocking the true powers of his curse seal mark (1). However, it was far more difficult than he'd planned when it came right down to stealing it and then to correct his mistake…it was rather annoying!

He'd breezed through six chuunins without using much of his chakra or Kusanagi but only managed to kill two jounins and injure the other three and more were coming.

Sasuke leaned against a tree trunk and swung himself upside down balancing his feet with his chakra and folded his arms. The cool night breeze was refreshing.

He was now currently hiding among the thick-forested vegetation of the outskirts of Konoha contemplating a pliable-escape plan.

Sasuke disconnected his feet from the tree and landed inaudibly on the uneven ground below, surveying the area carefully before attempting to carry out his summoning jutsu.

_I'm gonna need all the help I can get...-_growls- _Kabuto where the hell are you?!_

He was just about to perform the last hand-sign when he sensed something behind him, moving at an alarming speed.

_What the…?!_

He gracefully half-jumped to his right side just in time to see the object as it _whizzed _past his left ear-lobe and split the tree in front of him in half:

-it was a kunai!

_You've got to be kidding me…! Who did they send now?!_

Sasuke spun around to face his attacker, Kusanagi in hand and froze. His offender grasping the opportunity began performing hand seals…

Sasuke felt his feet sinking into the earth and harden by his ankles (2), and before he could even respond to his assailant felt his left arm being forced up awkwardly behind his back, sealing off any hand-sign attempts and a kunai being pressed riskily at his neck.

'Uchiha…' a female voice hissed in his ear. (3)

The cold steel prickled his collarbone.

'Five years and you're still annoying…Sakura.' he smirked.

_-Dammit Uchiha! _

_She was too fast! How did _she_ master an earth decapitation jutsu to_ that_ level..?!_

_-Quit making up excuses! You could've taken her out within seconds! Why didn't you?!_

_What..?!_

_-Why didn't you take her out?! his other-side yelled._

_I don't…_

_-You don't what Uchiha? You don't what?!_

_Shut up!_

But he did know and refused to even let his mind _think_ it, he was an Uchiha after-all. He'd seen her pause for a brief moment giving him more than enough time to finish her with Kusanagi but when he looked up, his head went blank, as he looked into two intense green emeralds that left him flustered (4) and entirely shocked for a split second, providing her with an opening to gain the upper-hand.

Sasuke was suddenly thankful that Kabuto wasn't here to witness his uncomfortable encounter with the female jounin and mock him later.

'Yes…I believe so.' She hummed (5) in his ear. Sasuke felt her grip loosen but only just and felt some encouragement when he suddenly had an idea.

'You never were the forgetful type.' Sasuke responded _I sound like an idiot_. 'And if I remember correctly the 'brains' of the group.'

'And you were the prodigy, right?' Her voice hardened. She pulled back his arm further.

_She's being rather brutal in her methods of arrest …_

_-What the hell did **you **expect?! Hugs and kisses?! Sasuke's inner-self screamed._

_Well…_

_-You idiot! Keep her talking and get me outta here!_

'So that leaves Naruto… what became of him? Tell me.' Sasuke pushed.

He felt her arm stiffen.

'No answer? Hn.' Sasuke continued. 'Maybe-'

'-he left the village.' Sakura finished for him.' But you already knew that, Uchiha.'

''I suppose...'

He felt an enormous sufficient build-up of chakra situated in the soles of his feet.

_Finally..!_

* * *

_**nnnnn Sakura's POV nnnnn**_

* * *

Sakura was shocked... She'd never thought that she'd ever see _him_ again.

When Lady Hokage had told her one of Orochimaru's Sound Ninja had infiltrated the village she'd never thought about it being Sasuke, not once but here he was…

Right in front of her.

She'd made the mistake of hesitating when he'd turned to face her but was instantly brought back to reality and created an earth-prison below his feet not failing to notice his outer expression that was illustrating her inner impression (6):

Shock.

Shock.

And more shock.

She made sure she locked off any possible escape-jutsu he might attempt by pulling his free hand (7) behind his back and pulling a kunai at his neck…just for fun. Sakura smirked.

Sakura only had a glimpse of his face but had already retained more than enough details (not that she didn't have an image of her own in her head) for Sai to present a wanted poster...Sakura smiled at her opponent.

_He's so much cuter than before…_

_-Focus on the mission Sakura!_

_But you've got to admit…_

_-The mission Sakura! The MISSION !_

_She snapped out of her thoughts. _'You know where he is...don't you?'

'Tch, we're still talking about _him_?'

And with that said he used the energy from his chakra to push his feet as hard as he could off the ground freeing him from the young kunoichi's earth-prison (further cracking the earth with his chakra) and landing intimately close behind her, not failing to take in the minty-scent of her cherry-blossom hair that was fully brushing his face.

'Your hair smells the same …you haven't changed much, ne?' He said gently.

His breathing _still _made the hairs on her neck tingle...and _damn _was it annoying!

'It's amazing how you can recall the smell of my hair better than the oaths _you_ swore to your own village, Uchiha,' Sakura said, her voice was higher than before. 'This isn't a conversation, this is a fight.' There was a puff of smoke and then she was gone.

* * *

**_nnnnn Sasuke's POV nnnnn_**

* * *

_A shadow clone..?!_

_-You **moron**! You were talking about her hair?! Sasuke's inner-self screamed._

Sasuke wasted no time and created a clone while he hid in the trees in which it afterwards ended up dodging a chain of shurikens and kunais before finally bursting into smoke. Sasuke stayed hidden among the leaves trying to locate Kusanagi, which was flung somewhere in the darkness during his brief arrest.

_Kuso! She's coming!_

_-No kidding. His other side responded sarcastically._

_I didn't ask for a response._

_-Yeech..._

Sakura soon reappeared below, spinning a kunai around her fore-finger…

'Sasuke-kuun!' she called his name, mockingly. 'Where are yooou?'

_Hn! She's beginning to really... _

'Oh, there you are…' A tuneful voice suddenly whispered in his ear.

Sasuke froze. _How did she…?!_

_**Chakra Kyuushuu!**_

Sasuke all of a sudden felt something pulling at his body ...like some kind of energy …his chakra was being drained!

_Shit!_

Sasuke jumped down from his exposed hiding place and landed on the hard ground below. The ground felt somewhat _different_ than before, beneath his feet…

That's when it hit him.

_Crap…She's gonna…_

Sakura soon followed and struck one foot solidly on the hard earth creating a colossal earthquake; Sasuke felt the earth swallowing him up and began rapidly executing seals…

_**Chidori!**_

A massive amount of electricity began to generate from his hand and then around his body further cracking the unnaturally hard-earth structure into swirls of dust.

_He blocked my earth-prison...again?!_ Sakura was seriously peeved at this point.

Sasuke noticed the scowl on Sakura's face. 'Ano sa…you look really cute when you're angry.' He called out to her, smirking. (8)

_This is actually fun..._

* * *

_**nnnnn Sakura's POV nnnnn**_

* * *

_He is such a-! _

_**Kanashibari no Jutsu!**_

Sakura's immediately felt her body lose its sense of movement, a familar feeling...

Yep!

She knew this jutsu…Sai used it on her during training.

_-Way to go forehead! Her inner self lamented._

_Meh. I was distracted!_

_-Yeah, can't lie about that._

_Who asked for your opinion anyway!_

'That's a body-freeze jutsu (9). It should keep you still for the moment.' Sasuke looked towards the night-sky. 'Hmm…It's going to rain soon.' He said quietly.

He then suddenly moved so quickly towards her that her eyes lost track of him until they stood face to face, their noses almost touching…

'It was nice seeing you again Sakura…'he touched the side of her face. 'Heh...Weren't _you_ a challenge...' His coal-black eyes burned into hers, stirring up familiar feelings that she thought she had locked up and sealed shut.

_He just touched my face…and that look in his eyes! _

_-Get a grip forhead!.thee.**e-ne-my.-**her inner self hissed each syallable out-_

_Oh, right…_

_-Sakura!_

_You are absolutley correct!_

_-Good girl._

'You weren't the only one being taught by a Sannin, Sasuke.'

Sasuke diverted his eyes towards the dirt-floor and…smiled.

_Is he...Is he** mocking** me?? (or wait? is he smiling or smirking?)_

_-After all these kami-damn years??! He still has **the nerve** to mock us! (does it matter?? he's mocking us dammit!)_

'You find me amusing?!'Sakura half-demanded. The raven took quite a while to answer, still observing her intensely until finally saying...

'No...' He paused yet again.

And then leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, 'You took the _Uchiha _off my name.' And then he was gone.

* * *

**Okay! Chap 1 done (I think I wrote a load of trash...again!) and chap 2 is on its way coming…**

**Basically this chap starts off with Sasuke stealing a forbidden scroll and fleeing. He meets up with Sakura and fights her, to his surprise, is pretty strong but not stronger than him (like duh! Its so un-Uchiha like! lolz). He immobilizes Sakura and says his goodbyes. The end!**

**Plz support the story and gimme some reviews!**

**(1) Well yes, this theory is still being developed but that's the story-line for now.**

**(2) I kind of advanced and made some slight changes to a few jutsus. This one was created in memory of Toph, who was btw the best earth-bender…ever! _Property of __Michael Dante DiMartino__ and __Bryan Konietzko__._**

**(3) Not sure if Sakura usually hisses but she's hissing now.**

**(4) Definitely sure Sasuke does NOT get flustered but I couldn't resist…**

**(5) I just felt like making her hum lolz.**

**(6) I have no idea where this line came from so…**

**(7) Remember Sasuke had Kusanagi in his right hand (which I think is his 'katana-fighting-hand' according to1st shipp epi I saw) so she had to deal with the left one (his stronger-arm however, he always punched hard with this one anyways!) 1st but then he dropped Kusanagi and used his one hand to focus his chakra and keep her distracted by talking. I know! Sasuke is a _genius_! :)**

**(8) My jap's a little off so plz forgive!**

**(9) Yea…um...I'm not sure if Sasuke could actually perform this jutsu but I made him do it anyways so…YEA HE _IS_ A BOSS!**

_**Arigatou for reading my fellow-nins and um…other village persons…and such…Sayounara!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wanted a longish talky chappy, hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: All related material belongs to Masashi Kishimoto…:-D but if it didn't -**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

**_nnnnn Sakura POV nnnnn_**

* * *

Sakura felt her body relax again and attempted to turn around when she nearly fell over in pain.

She stood panting for a moment, confused at her present condition before attempting to move again...her muscles ached! The jounin started making her way slowly to the nearest tree for support, trying her hardest to bear the tremendous pain her body was now going through.

_Sai's version never left me like **this**!_

_-Ne forehead, he didn't learn it from Orochimaru now did he?_

_What did he...do...?_

_-He left us physically handi-capped, that's what he did!_

_Damn right he did but still...the fact that I didn't feel it until now..._

"Aaaahh!" She let out a loud cry as she finally collapsed against the tree. She slid down the side of the tree-trunk and sat there for a while before moving again.

_Ne…he must have combined his jutsu with something else…_

"Hmmp!" Sakura grunted.

_Dobe! He knew I'd catch up with him, no wonder he left me like this! _

Even though she was irritated by her condition she felt a slight air of satisfaction, she felt almost at equal with the Uchiha knowing that he wasn't taking any chances with her.

Almost.

She felt a moist wetness on her face and looked towards the dark-hued sky scowling but soon felt a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

It was raining.

* * *

_**nnnnn Naruto POV nnnnn**_

* * *

_**Hmm…he came this way…Kyuubi growled. We'll have to change paths.**_

"Are you sure?"

_**Don't doubt me kit…**_

_**

* * *

**_

nnnnn Sasuke POV nnnnn

* * *

A half-moon had risen above the tall branches, washing its silvery light across the dark and dank forest .A huge branch with thick green leaves hid the Uchiha entirely from view, he was a long way off from Konoha but still took precautions in concealing his chakra while he rested.

The brunette ran his fingers through his thick spikes and sighed, inwardly of course (because that's just the Uchiha way), reflecting on the night's events.

He smiled as he remembered Sakura's familiar irritated look when he had escaped her earth-prison, to his knowledge alone was by luck and chance. If his chakra level hadn't been perfectly balanced, he would have blown off his own feet by the unstable amount of energy output.

_She always was perfect with her chakra control …_

Sasuke suddenly felt a wave of sadness seep precariously into his soul, or rather what was left of it and quickly dispelled the feeling, especially afeeling that he thought he had left particular feeling that left him both annoyed yet content; that served retribution and even gave him some sense of morality; the same feeling that has left him up up to this day, miserable.

But that was long forgotten and he intended to keep it forgotten. He was in no condition to let himself be taken up by past afflictions.

_I must stay focus on my purpose..._

Sasuke leaned backwards on the rough bark of his tree-comforter, fixating himself contentedly on the considerably spacious tree branch he was occupying, all of a sudden remembering the painful chakra-controlling sessions he had endured back as a genin when he felt something _odd_.

Sasuke's head snapped up.

Someone was coming, or rather…some_thing_ with an enormous chakra-level.

_Could it be_…

-_No! A firm voice in his head dismissed the thought before he could even voice it in his head_.

_Ne Itachi…?_

_-Not likely…this wouldn't be his chakra-level even if he tried…_

Sasuke wasn't even sure if it was actually chakra he was sensing, it was too...distorted. He heard the thing stop right underneath the thick leaves shielding him from his said enemy.

"Either way…it's dead…"He voiced silently to himself.

Sasuke drew his katana mutely and leapt from his hiding spot, ready to deliver his blow on…

A squirrel?

_You've got to be kidding me_… Sasuke felt like a complete idiot.

He angrily kicked the wretched animal into the side of a nearby tree-trunk instantly killing it and began securing his sheath when an unfamiliar yet familiar male voice called out to him.

"Still as cruel as ever, Sasuke."

Sasuke scowled. He spun around to face familiar spiked blonde hair and bright ceruleans.

"Are you following me?" Sasuke questioned the said blonde.

_It _was_ you._

The young man sneered, "Why would I waste my time following you?" Naruto took a few steps toward Sasuke before continuing, "I've more important things to do that don't involve you, for once."

Furious onyxes locked on cold ceruleans.

The tension between the two missing-nins intensified...

Sasuke had instantly spotted the vile corruption that had replaced once- innocent azures. But that wasn't the only difference about Naruto. His usually tanned-skin was paled, almost deathly and his attire consisted of complete white: his hakama and coat covered his entire body and his pure-white sandals were unusually clean despite the weather, he bore no head-band.

_Kyuubi doesn't waste time, does he?…what's he after…?_ Sasuke decided to probe the blonde for a bit.(2)

"Is this what you've been doing? Following me and making up crap because I caught you?"

Naruto turned his back to Sasuke. "I've been searching for my equal for the last five years, not Sasuke-_kun_."

"So that's why you left the village?" Sasuke asked rhetoricaly. _His equal…?_ "To run after another one of your already-screwed-up dreams?" Sasuke smirked. "You're even more pathetic than before."

_I just hope I don't push my luck **too **far..._

Naruto turned to face Sasuke again, grinning. "After I kill him I'll know my purpose and finally be what I always wanted to be, the last one and the first of _my_ kind to be destroyed and the most powerful without this sin to mark me anymore." Naruto smiled darkly at the Uchiha. "Of course you _would_ know about achieving ultimate power regardless of the consequences."

"What ?" _So the fox is granting him power in exchange for his release? _

Naruto took a few more steps towards Sasuke, "Why _did_ you leave Konoha?" The blonde boy's azure eyes flickered red. "You preach about not being able to love anything or anyone, about how attachments only make you weaker but you're a victim of your own philosophy." His voice was unstably -rushed and heated.(3) "Tsk, tsk, Sasuke-kun didn't have a choice now, did he?" He smirked.

_But doesn't Naruto know that he'll die in the process…unless he...but na the baka wouldn't...or would he...?_

"You left Konoha...you left us...because that snake-bastard wanted her blood." (4)

Sasuke snapped back to reality.

"But you know what? I've begun to realize it's not even important anymore...Heh..you're not important anymore." His eyes held nothing but emptiness. "What I'm aiming for is far more important than whatever friendship I _believed_ we had because frankly, you didn't give a shit so I wouldn't either." He turned his back on the raven. "I _could _kill you right now but I wouldn't, like I said I have things to do."His voice continued to sound inhumanly uneven .The blonde cast a shadowy look at the dark-haired man. "Don't believe I'm being nice by not ripping you to shreds, I'm just repaying the favor."

The blonde was gone before Sasuke had even blinked.

The Uchiha swore loudly.

* * *

**_nnnnn Sai POV nnnnn_**

* * *

By the time Sai had caught up with Sakura, it had finally stopped raining. He spotted her in a slumped position against a tree and the said battle field a mess: the earth was cascaded into deep muddy craters leaving the rest of the ground completely torn and bits of bits of trees were strewn everywhere.

"Sakura!" Sai yelled franticly, running and half-slipping in puddles of mud in vain to reach the said nin. _Please be alright. please be alright. please be alright…_

Sakura looked up to see a blurred image of a dark-haired boy. "Sasuke? ''

"Lie…It's me, Sai." Sai leaned down towards the injured girl and attempted to pick her up when she screamed out in pain. Sai let go and asked her what was wrong.

"His jutsu…" She was breathing heavily. " …impaled my muscles..."

Sai observed Sakura's condition with both fascination and rage.

_How the hell did he manage to do **that**…?!_

"Couldn't you heal yourself ?"

"No. It's like he blocked my chakra flow for the time while he was impairing my body!" Sakura fumed. "But it's so strange how I didn't actually feel him do it…only the aftermath."

"Did he hit any vital spots?" Sai persisted.

"No. He didn't get to hit me at all!"

_How did he do that if he didn't have physical contact with her?_

_-Maybe he punched her out cold and she didn't even realize._

_She wouldn't go down that easily... but I would have expected her to **at least** break a few of his bones...she should have fought better than this unless..._

_-Unless she didn't **want **to...?_

Sakura touched the side of her cheek unconsciously, instantly remembering the trail Sasuke's fingers had imprinted secretly on her face just before he left.

"Sai, he touched my face."

"Nani?" Sai asked irritably, obviously deep in thought and pace.

"He touched the side of my face after he froze my body, his hand felt cold but I..." She lowered her head in shame, fortunately Sai mistook this for exhaustion. "-didn't think much about it." Sakura explained.

Sai's eyes widened slightly -_of course-_."His chakra." Sai began pacing furiously now talking fervently. "He channeled his chakra into energy or rather, electricity in his case, through your body literally _smoking_ your tendons while, at the same time blocking off the chakra located there in case you wanted to heal yourself. "

Sai pondered some more on this new set of information…

_In order to direct the energy path to a designated point he needed to know the hag's exact chakra points… but how did he know which points to block off…? _

_-Sharingan …? _

_But I've studied his __kekkei genkai__ thoroughly, the sharingan can only do so much… _

_-Then how **did** he do it?!_

_Something was missing…(5)_

Sai tired from thinking, plopped himself down beside Sakura, not paying much attention to the large amount of muddy water that he splashed on his uniform, and leaned his head against Sakura's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't show up sooner, Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked into saddened charcoal eyes. Even though the ANBU bore a striking resemblance to the Uchiha, they were two completly different people and ever since Naruto left , both of them felt the necessity to protect each other at all times, no excuses, after-all they only had each other left.

Sakura hugged the boy tightly , he felt her wince slightly in pain. "He would have smashed you to bits, idiot! Did you even pause to look at what we did to this place?!" She was grinning.

"With my moves?" Sai smiled smugly and wrapped his arms around her. "He wouldn't stand a chance." They looked at each other and cracked up with laughter.

Sai picked himself off the floor and lifted Sakura off the muddy-floor bridal-style. "Where to, Sakura-chan?" Sai smirked. _Thought I lost you._

Sakura played along. "Home onwards, Sai-kun ." _I'm not that easy to get rid of_. "Actually, it's better we go to the hospital 'cause I think I broke something!"

Sai laughed. "Yeah yeah."

"Don't 'yeah yeah' me! I have a name you know!"

"Yeah yeah, ugly." Sai laughed again at her continued quarrellings and her failed punching attempts as they made their way back to the village.

* * *

**Finally done with chappy #2 ! Yes I know it's kinda long but I really felt I needed to get all of this out in the 2 nd chap. sakura's recovering as sasuke meets up with kyuubi- induced naruto that took a while to create (blows whistles at accomplished task) since this is the 1 st time I've ever had any going ons with a dark Naruto. Oh and another thing, sai and sakura will NOT end up together, please don't be misled, however they're will be some kind of action in store for sai but that's later on so plz plz for some reviews ! thanx!**

**1)That's the best I could come up with, I hate describing plp clothes!**

**2) Yes, Sasuke IS nosy.**

**3) No, Naruto isn't on the verge of insanity, he's just a little unstable as outlined.**

**4) Yes, Orochimaru threatened to kidnap Sakura unless Sasuke brought him a dozen 13-year-old boys as the ransom payment. ( haha just jking. this is sasuke's why-i-really-left-konoha theory )**

**5) Yep yep something _is _missing hehe I wonder what...**

**Thanks for reading and latas plp!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Hellos peoples! Hope you liked the last 2 chappys and hope you like this one! I had to study and stuff for my placement exams so sorry for the wait. **

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owned.**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

The next morning in the Hokage's Conference Room...

"What do you propose we do, Jiraiya?"

Tsunade looked across from her seat to the other Sannin.

The white-haired Sannin remained seated in the conference room. His hands were clasped resting under his chin, in obvious thought. "I think we should wait a little more."

"_Wait?_ You do realize that he's taken out not one but _two_ bordering-nations already? Not to mention two of our most potentially_ dependable_ allys?!" Danzo's representative exclaimed. "The Firelord is enraged and demands a decision to be made now!"

Tsunade was close to tears at this point.

"He's correct! We need to do something now!" an elder demanded.

Tsunade hated discussing this matter as much as Jiraiya did. How she longed for a bottle of sake just under the 100% proof mark...just to go off in some deserted corner and drink everything away. She didn't need this right now...it was too painful and it was breaking her more and more.

But they had to take action if they wanted to keep their village alive,even if that meant killing the one person that had shown her how to change her life.

"It's _your_ duty to protect this village regardless of the costs." Hiashi turned to her, his usual emotionless voice as clear as ever. "Even if it means that you have to hunt him down and kill him you must." He turned to address the rest of the council. "We do not want to take any more risks with this situation."

Tsunade turned to face the other Sannin, tears brimming, " And you Jiraiya..?"

Jiraiya looked at the pale form of the Hokage. "You'll have to do it Tsunade, and I mean _you_."

"There. A decision has been made." Danzo turned to the other elders. "We will continue this meet in Sunakagure."

Jiraiya closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. _I'm so sorry kid_…

* * *

_**nnnnn Sakura POV nnnnn**_

* * *

It was a bright and sunny morning in Konohagure. However, it was all greys and storms for Haruno Sakura. She had to give in her mission report to Lady Hokage on last night's -_poorly-handled as intended_- events.

Sakura sighed loudly, she was currently outside Lady Tsunade's office door practicing her breathing exercises before attempting to knock on the door. _Ok Sakura, chin up!_

_**Knock! Knock!**_

"Answer the door Shizune!"came an infuriated voice.

Sakura jumped. _Oh man! Why did I have to get her in a bad mood!_

The door opened half-way, a nervous Shizune poked her head out. "Sakura-san here to see you Lady Tsunade."

"Get in and shut the door Sakura!" came the thunderous reply again.

Shizune ushered Sakura inside the formidable office. Sakura took on a solemn expression and bowed towards the Sannin. "Ohayou gonzaimasu, Tsunade-sama. I'm here to submit my mission report and to remind you that- "

"The Fire Lord wishes to see me in Sunagakure."Tsunade interrupted without looking up. "I know."

_-twitch -_ 'Aha." _I hate it when she does that!_ "Lady Hokage..." Sakura continued. "I was also um wondering about the situation concerning the Kazekage?" _and if he truly intends to do what he said he would..._

Tsunade's eyes were like daggers. "No. It seems as though he wishes not to_ be_ found hence the meeting in Sunagakure!"Tsunade began gathering up lose papers from her desk. "Shizune!"

"Yes Lady Tsunade."

"Tell Ebisu I need to see him and give these to Konohamaru, it's for this year's Chuunin Exams."

Shizune nodded and collected the documents from Tsunade and left the office.

Tsunade turned her attention back to the female jounin. "I'm sure by now, you know the uncomfortable position we're in concerning the missing-nin Uzumaki Naruto?" Said Sannin was trying her hardest to keep up her tough composure.

Sakura nodded. She was well aware of the rumors and the fear he had induced upon the people of the Hidden Leaf and the other far out villages.

"It has now become my sole duty to stop what he's doing even if it means ending his life, you do understand this?" Tsunade stared hard at the nin.

"So you're just going to kill him?" Sakura questioned the said Sannin, clearly infuriated.

"If it comes down do that, yes."

Sakura diverted her eyes to the wood-floor, silent with rage.

"Sakura?" Tsunade's voice was softer. "I understand that this is hard to accept but-"

"No, Lady Tsunade, you _do not_ understand." Sakura cut her off enraged. "You think Naruto is doing this off his own, the fox is the one you should be blaming!"

"You think this easy for me?" Tsunade's hands were trembling slightly. "I am the Hokage, Sakura. Decisions like these are made everyday regardless of bonds and feelings. The sole aim of my life as the Gondaime is to protect this village at all costs, even if it means having to exterminate the very people I care about."

"Give him time then." Sakura said quietly.

"The Kyuubi has been eating away at his soul for far too long and the Akatsuki are even more revved up to capture him." Tsunade began stacking some thick binders unto thicker folders. "This is a dangerous situation with us having to deal with both nemeses at the same time."

"The you should-"

"That's enough Sakura. We are dealing with the situation." Tsunade said firmly."I just thought it best to mention the council's decision knowing you and Uzumaki's close relationship."

Sakura fell silent again.

A long pause passed between the two kunoichi and was promptly interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. It was Shizune and Ebisu. "Lady Hokage, Konohamaru wishes to see you right away concerning the last Chuunin Exam piece."

"What does the brat want now?!" Tsunade grumbled to herself. "Send some idiot to him."

"He specifically asked for you Lady Hokage," Ebisu said, adjusting his darkened glasses.

"Fine. Look after things here Shizune." Tsunade said, clearly annoyed. "Don't think you're off the hook Ebisu! Be back here at 3'o clock!" Sakura watched Ebisu's grin falter as all four of them exited the office.

"Uh, what was that about?" Sakura asked.

"Oh that," Shizune smiled. "Ebisu was caught reading Icha-Icha Paradise during guard patrol."

"Ooh." Sakura giggled. _Sai's gonna enjoy this one!_

* * *

**_nnnnn Sai POV nnnnn_**

* * *

" Ohayou Sai-kun!" an annoying girlish voice called out behind the ANBU captain.

_Crap! _

He turned to face his self-acclaimed offender, his well-practiced smile already plastered on his handsomely pale face.

"Ohayou Ino-chan."

"Where you headed, Sai-kun?" The blonde girl asked grabbing onto his-sorry, _latching_ onto his arm.

_God!Get **it **off! Get **it **off!_

Sai inwardly gagged.

choked.

swore.

choked some more.

"Uh, nowhere in particular," Sai replied cheerfully, not liking the coy look in her cerelean-brown eyes.

"Would you like us to go somewhere then?" Ino winked at the boy snuggling closer.

"Uh..us?" Sai asked, feeling more overly disgusted than frightened with her clinging onto him.

"Will you ever stop trying to steal my boyfriends Ino-pig?" Sakura seized Sai by his other arm literally floor-dragging him away from the blonde predator. Sai stumbled along dangerously.

-twitch- "_Excuse me_, forehead!" Ino countered, pulling back the boy. "Since when do _you _have claims over him?"

"Since six months ago, ugly." Sakura smirked at the shocked look on Ino's face.

"Whatever." Ino waved a lazy hand and walked away, pretending not to be utterly annoyed.

* * *

**_nnnnn Sakura POV nnnnn_**

* * *

After Ino had disappeared back into her flower-shop, Sai turned to face Sakura with a relieved look on his face. "Thank you Sakura-chan."

"No problem." Sakura replied. "Question: where were you after I left the hospital? We were supposed to meet up for ramen." Sakura watched the boy turn a deep red and smiled. _Heh, dumb question!_

"I had t-to um do-" Sai started, pulling nervously at his collar.

Sakura laughed. "No need to go on, I know already! Hey, how are you guys anyways?"

"Uh, still trying to keep a _very_ low profile."

"You should try harder, I've been walking in on you two one too many times." She waggled her finger at him, playfully scolding him." I don't want to be the one having to strip you of your ninja-rank and issue a long-term ban from the village and burn your ANBU files and then put you in prison and then-"

"Ok Sakura! I get it!" The ANBU captain laughed.

She giggled. "Just don't want to lose my best friend to politcs!"

Sai smiled at her, still scarlet. Only on very few occasions Sakura had actually seen Sai demonstrate genuine emotions and she savored it every time when he shared his real feelings with her. It made her feel proud of him having come so far since they first met. He'd gone through life with fake smiles and human-outreach books and now he's living a better life all because of one person…

_Naruto..._

Sakura heard Tsunade's voice echoing in her head.

_-It has now become my sole duty to stop what he's doing even if it means ending his life, you do understand this?_

_She can't be serious…_

Sai noticed the dark look that had crossed over Sakura's face. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Sakura looked up at the dark-haired man.

"Last night still bothering you?" Sai asked her, looking away. "You do realize he was playing with you, right?"

"That doesn't help the mood Sai!" Sakura snapped, glaring at the ANBU.

"And I'm pretty sure you weren't serious either." The man replied eyeing her briefly before putting on an even more serious expression. "Whatever's bothering you, you can tell me you know."

-_He ain't lying Haruno..._

_Did I ask you to say anything? Yeesh!_

Sakura looked away from Sai. "Tsunade's issuing an order of extermination for Naruto."

"What?!" Sai exclaimed. "She can't do that! She knows it isn't Naruto! It's that _thing_ inside him doing all of this! Is the old hag finally getting too old for her to see that?! I'm gonna kill her before she or they whoever touches him!"

"Sai, calm down!" Sakura grabbed both his arms forcing him to look at her or rather glare at her for interrupting him in the middle of his anger squall.

Angry midnight orbs locked on saddened emeralds.

"There's nothing we can do," Sakura said. "He's finished almost half of the other villages in less than one year and if we don't take some form of permanent action..." Sai flinched at the word 'permanent' "…the other villages _will _break out war with us, they believe that we're playing favourites." _...which indeed we have been doing..._

Sai lowered his eyes to the dirt-road, feeling both anger and misery at the same time. "I've...got duty." He pulled away from Sakura's hold and disappeared in a mire of black-ink.

Sakura sighed.

She took a few moments to recollect her thoughts before proceeding towards the Academy where her class, she hoped, were doing something constructive while they waited for her to arrive...

_Good Kami!_

Sakura entered the noisy classroom, barely dodging a paper-plane that somehow managed to put a dent in the wall. "Who threw that?!" Sakura yelled shaking her fist.

The genins-in-training continued laughing and playing in the classroom, not noticing their seething teacher.

Sakura stomped to the front of the class room when she stepped in something sticky: it was a freshly chewed piece of gum!

_-insert serial-killer-glare-_

"Ok! That's it!" Sakura yelled at the young nins-in-training. "Get out a pencil and a piece of paper! I've decided to give you a _written _test!" The entire class grew silent as their rabid teacher marched angrily towards the blackboard and began writing furiously, breaking pieces of chalk all the way. She felt a small tug at her shirt. She turned to glare on the child who _dared_ to test her delicate internal balance. It was Konohamaru.

"Yo."

_He's picking up Kakashi's bad manners._

_-Youths these days..._

"Some ANBU said to give you this." The young jounin handed her a note. "Oh and Tsunade's leaving for Suna now. She said to tell you not to slack off at the hospital just because she isn't there _and _to organize the 300 new shelves of medicine since Shizune wouldn't be around."

Sakura sweat dropped. _A simple goodbye would have been nice! _

"Hai. Are you going too?" Sakura asked the boy, placing the note in her pocket. _Must be from Sai..._

"Yeah," he smiled slightly, "I'm partnered with Kakashi now so I like _have_ to go." The boy diverted his eyes to the outside window.

Sakura felt sorry for the young jounin, he was trying hard to hide his gloom by being as active as humanely possible within the village. He'd changed ever since Naruto left. He stopped pulling pranks and had gotten more serious with his training and even stopped hanging out with his friends to some extent. He trained and trained everyday, and graduated earlier than his collegues as well as reaching the jounin rank at the mere age of sixteen.

"Anyways I've got to run, seriously." He looked towards the class and smirked. "See ya next week,if these brats don't put you in a coma first." He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_I'm so sorry Konohamaru..._

She wanted to say those words so badly and to comfort him but her guilt would always take a stab at her, reminding her that she of all people didn't have the right to do that not after what she did.

Sakura heard someone giggle behind her, awakening her from her thoughts. She slammed her hand down on the desk almost breaking it. "Would you like to share that joke with the class Dante?!" (hehe Devil May Cry Spoiler)

"Uh, n-no S-Sakura-sensei." A white-haired boy replied in a trembling voice.

Sakura glared at the boy before sitting down at her desk. She sat for a while surveying the class for any 'happy critters' before pulling out the note. She looked the note over back and front. It didn't even have her name on it.

_-Hmp! Damn brats! _

_I wonder what it's about…_

* * *

**Alrighty! Chapter 3 done! Yaay Finally! WELL WELL just to sum up my trashy epistle-of-a-chapter, Tsunade has made the decision to be away-and-done with Naruto cause he just destroying stuff and she tells Sakura who gets temper-mental and Sakura tells Sai who freaks out. XD The little Ino vs Sakura part, I couldn't resist!:D. Sakura goes to class and Konohamaru delivers a note from Tsunade to her and it ends there for now. I was aiming for a _little _comic-relief in this chappy and hopefully it served its purpose. I promise you some action next time and some awesomely enhanced jutsus!**

**Some things I just wanna say:**

**-I'm sure some of you are wondering 'what the heck is hiashi doing in the council (well this council anyways)?' To put it frankly, the Hyuuga clan is currently 'up-there' on the social ladder , they have alot of connections with most of the Kages and are of main political influence in Hidden-Leaf, i'll introduce some other OOC political clans during the meet in Suna so i wouldn't have anybody spaced out!**

**-In some weird way I feel as though I'm writing a soap opera with all this drama lolz .**

**-I was skeptical on the classroom setting cause I wasn't sure if Sakura would blend in with tha whole Academy thing but I decided to do it anyway and adding Konohamaru was a bit of a no-no at first, however his role is limited in the entire story but you probably wouldn't see him much since he's going to be with Kakashi most of the time on some very important missions!**

**-Sai's character sketch might be all contradictory according to the Sai we're all accustomed to but I wanted to show him as a different person when he's with Sakura and soon you'll know why sai was blushing like crazy when sakura asked him about his whereabouts the other night!**

**-I hope I didn't emo-nize Tsunade too much with the tears and all!**

**-The suspense? I hope it's killing you! Reviews/Comments/Anything! Please ! Sayounara!**

_Sasuke-kun: Give me… (points katana at sakura's throat)_

_Sakura panics: Sasuke...?_

_Sasuke-kun: a cookie._

_Sakura sweat drops._

_Naruto and Remy rolls off the couch laughing. _


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry for da verry late update I've been working on logos and comic books for ppl (yep i draw!) and i beg forgiveness cuz this ain't action-packed, its more reflection on sasu, saku on naru's part in various aspects however _t__his time _**I promise you action in chapter 5, believe it! XD**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto: No stealing …but we do have our temptations…XD**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

**_nnnnn Sakura POV nnnnn_**

* * *

Sakura opened the note, emeralds scanning the unfamiliar neat script…(1)

_**The Kyuubi is planning to separate himself from Naruto. The fox only has half a year left to complete this process. If you will agree to meet me, come to Kirigakure. I'll explain the rest later.**_

_**Gaara**_

_**P.S. I''ll find you so don't look for me. **_

Sakura's first insticts would have been to report the missing Kazekage but she was too shocked, as well as shaken for her instincts to even react.

_What…?_

Sakura suddenly began to feel cold, her head was slowly getting dizzy. She clutched the paper tightly, her breathing becoming increasingly irregular.

…_**Kyuubi is planning to separate himself from Naruto…**_

Those words stung her brain...

_What…?_

She re-read the note again...and again...and again...

It wasn't that her brain was refusing to register the information, the shock had seeped into her conscience and the more her brain tried to analyze what she was reading, the more numb she felt. She felt her chest tighten, her breathing was becoming dangerously shallow...

…_**half a year left to complete this process…**_

_Ne…what….Kami…?_

_**Half a year..? **_

_Half…__**A YEAR??**_

Sakura's conscience screamed those last two words in her head.

Sakura rose from her seat and exited the classroom without a word to the students. She moved quickly in the direction of Iruka-san's classroom. He was currently in the middle of a sentence when Sakura declared: "I'm taking leave off for today." and walked away, down the hall and out the building.

She headed to the only person she knew could help her figure this out...

* * *

**_nnnnn Sasuke POV nnnnn_**

* * *

Sasuke marched angrily through the black gates to Orochimaru's stone-mansion (2), executing release-barrier seals the entire way to the covered entrance. He kicked open the door not bothering to turn the knob, walking past the slightly surprised faces of the Sannin's Sound nins. He turned left in the direction of the hallway.

"Kabuto!" Sasuke yelled through the empty hallway. Sasuke began generating electricity through the tips of his fingers.

"What are you yell-"Kabuto appeared and then disappeared in a whisp of smoke. He was cut off after having to dodge the massive wave of lightning that Sasuke had just swung at him.

"Well good morning to you too!" Kabuto grunted, reappearing to the far left of the Uchiha, needles at hand.

"Explain last night." Sasuke's Sharingan was flicking on and off (3).

"I was..._busy_." The silver-haired nin smirked at the dark-haired man, adjusting his glasses.

Sasuke growled pulling out Kusunagi, running his chidori through the blade.

"Sasuke-kun…" A cold voice drawled behind him, interrupting his 'moment of truth' . "You really should learn to control your temper..."

Sasuke's eyes scanned the grey-stone wall assessing the damage he'd done with his chidori after having missed Kabuto. The blacked wall bore a huge hole with chunks of stone hanging loosely around the burnt edges. Sasuke smirked inwardly at the destruction, wishing all the more that it was Kabuto instead.

Sasuke turned to face the ill-omened form of Lord Orochimaru. "He sent me to the wrong room." Sasuke glared at Kabuto. "And disappeared afterwards."

"Kabuto had else business to deal with," the pale Nin replied quickly. "You succeeded of course?"

Sasuke took the scroll out and waved it at the Sannin not keeping his glare off the smirking medic.

_Something's definitely up..._

_-Go figure..._

_Shut up._

"Your training starts tomorrow." Orochimaru concluded, disappearing along with his medical counter-part in a seethe of flames.

Sasuke stood alone in the deserted hallway and quickly made some hand-signs...

_There. Now I wouldn't have to pay to fix the damn wall._

Sasuke examined the now-smooth stone- wall he'd smashed earlier and felt satisfied with his accomplishments.

_-Something's wrong with you..._

_Didn't I say to shut up._

The Uchiha continued down to the end of the lone-some hallway, turning right towards his quarters. Sasuke removed the barriers and then sealed them up again-once he was inside. This ritual was always performed in case Kabuto decided to sneak into his room, which he often attempted.

Sasuke threw Kusunagi on the bed along with the stolen scroll and opened the window. The bright sunlight oozed itself into the room, washing away the darkness as well as the low temperature.

Sasuke stood staring out the window for a while, remembering what Naruto had said to him...

_**I've been searching for my equal...After I kill him I'll know my limits…the last one of my kind and the most powerful without this sin to mark me anymore.**_

_Most of what he said didn't really make any sense….his words were jumbled…no sense at all…_

_-Hn. Maybe he's finally lost it. Sasuke's inner concluded._

_Point taken but what if it was** both** of them talking to me and not Naruto alone… I'll have to separate what he really said from what the demon-fox was saying…_

_-And you really think you can do that Uchiha...? Sasuke's inner reeked sarcasm._

_Honestly, no._

Sasuke sighed inwardly, removing from the brightness of window and pulled back the blinds, sheathing the room into yet another age of darkness.

The dark-haired nin settled himself in the arm-chair beside the window, mulling over the confused information he had received from Naruto. Sasuke swore bitterly under his breath as he suddenly remembered the reference Naruto had made about Sakura concerning his departure from Konoha.

_How did he know about that…? _

_-He must have followed us...__Didn't you sense his chakra..? _

_There wasn't any damn chakra to sense in the first place! _

_-He must have learnt to do that one by himself too._

Sasuke ran his pale fingers through his thick black spikes and scowled.

"Sasuke-kun?" a muffled voice outside his room interrupted.

Sasuke growled. _What **the hell** does he want?!_

"What?"

"Orochimaru-sama wishes to see you right away." came the barely audible reply. Sasuke could tell the white-haired idiot was smirking at him.

_Shit! If it's the genjutsu I cast for the wall earlier…dammit!_

Sasuke grabbed Kusunagi and furiously flung open the door, as well as releasing the barriers and sealing them up again as he used a transportation jutsu to get him to the hall on the last floor.

"Nanda-yo?" Sasuke questioned rudely after he entered the room, clearly annoyed. No one interupts _his_ 'alone time.'

Kabuto adjusted his glasses as the Sannin licked his lips, his yellow eyes gleaming rather greedily in Sasuke's direction (4).

"I need your blood sample."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his said master. "Excuse me?"

"I need a sample of your blood, Sasuke-kun." The snake-demon repeated and motioned to Kabuto.

Sasuke's eyes momentarily flicked red before returning to their usual pools of black…

"For what?" Sasuke growled. _I'm not some experiment so piss off._

The Sannin locked gazes with the raven, sensing his fear as well as his rage. "I need to make sure your body is compatible for your training concerning the scroll." Orochimaru sneered, "Do you want to die in the process of learning a highly-advanced jutsu, Sasuke-kun? Especially a forbidden one?"

Sasuke observed the man carefully before finally (and famously!) replying…

"Hn."

Sasuke turned to follow Orochimaru into the laboratory (b.k.a. the basement).The medic sound nin smirked in Sasuke's direction. "I'm really looking forward to sticking a needle in your arm and watching your pained expression."

Sasuke merely grunted and flipped the man off .

* * *

**_nnnnn Naruto POV nnnnn_**

* * *

In a teashop not far from Konohagakure...

"And what would you be having today, sir?" A woman asked in a flirticious voice. (spoiler? let me know)

"Tea." The blonde man answered in a monotone, not even sparing her a glance.

"Will that be all, sir?" She asked again in a sugary voice, still hoping to catch his attention. Naruto didn't budge from his position. He continued looking out the window, pretending that he didn't hear her and hoping in vain that she would just go away as a result of his intended silence.

Tough luck.

"Uh, sir?" She persisted again, still patting her brown curls into place.

Naruto locked gazes with the woman before saying or rather growling...

"_No_."

The woman felt her blood chill at the cold impact his azures emitted and jumped slightly at the rough tone of his voice.

"Well then I'll be right back, sir!" she replied cheerily and with that she rushed off to take care of his order, hoping to never meet _that _guy again.

A few minutes passed, as the said blonde sighed closing his eyes...

(all quotes based on my memory, don't sue me!)

**_X-Flashback-X_**

**_"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! What I like most is ramen, especially the kind at the Ichiraku Ramen shop. What I dislike most is the three minute wait after you pour it in the boiling water. My hobbies are eating ramen and comparing different types of ramen. And my dream...is to become Hokage!"_**

**_Three newly promoted genins sat on a balcony overlooking Konoha with their new jounin sensei, currently introducing themselves..._**

**_"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like -giggle- I mean the person I like...-more giggles-My dream for the future is...-giggle- My hobby is...-muffled fit of giggles- What I dislike most...Naruto!"_**

_**"Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined ****and then made a face when his rival, the Uchiha-teme's turn came around...**_

**_"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate alot of things and I don't particularly like anything. I have no plans for the furture but a dream that will become a reality. I plan to restore my clan and to kill...a certain someone."_**

**_X-End of Flashback-X_**

Naruto sipped his tea, looking out the window. He saw some children playing tag (or so it looked), until a red-haired boy fell down and began crying while the other boys laughed. Another boy who wasn't laughing stretched out a hand to help him...

Naruto sat watching the scene in a thinking stance...

**_X-Flashback-X_**

**_"Soshite Naruto-kun!"_**

**_He paused, cursing himself for stopping. "Haven't you already said what you had to say?"_**

**_He turned around slowly, avoiding direct eye-contact._**

**_"Why Naru-kun?"_**

**_He could feel his heart more over his soul breaking when she called him that..._**

**_"You know why, Sakura-chan. They don't want me until I get this thing outta me. So that's exactly what I'll do."_**

**_"The council has nothing against you. They made you an ANBU at sixteen! Isn't that enough?! Why do you want more?!" She lowered her eyes to the floor. "Why is it that you always want more...?" She just wasn't refering to him when she whispered that line._**

**_"After everything, becoming Hokage is all I've got-"_**

**_"Really? Is it all you've got?" Sakura's eyes were brimming with tears but not one fell. "And us Naruto-kun? Do I or Sai mean anything to you?"_**

**_"Don't make this about you guys! It has nothing to do with you!" _**

**_"No! It does!" She turned away from him. "Do you have any idea what this village has sacrificed for you? And here you are making a decision based on a bunch of elders? The Hokage wouldn't let them dare touch you._**

**_"If that's what you really think, then you don't know the council at all..."_**

**_She smiled sadly at him."I guess you're just gonna leave then, Naru-kun?"_**

**_She was still calling him by the pet name she had given him since they were fifteen..._**

**_"Sakura-" Naruto started. _**

**_He made the mistake of looking directly into her eyes as he called her name...they were filled with anger and hurt . Her eyes betrayed a confused array of undetermined emotions that only relected those two words. There was more sadness in her emeralds than he had ever seen since Sasuke left...It was killing him, knowing that he had impacted more pain in her heart than Sasuke did and he knew why: He was her best friend and not some past crush._**

**_A dark look crossed the kunoichi's delicate features as she said her last few words to him..._**

**_"I'm not going to fight you." _**

**_"I'm sorry Sakura-chan..."_**

**_"Please, just don't."_**

**_X-End of Flashback-X_**

Naruto ran a pale hand through his signature blonde locks and sighned.

_-I didn't want to have to leave her...not after everything...not after Sasuke..._

_**...you know why...**_

_-Do I?_

**_..._**

_-What's the use now? They're all after me anyways..._

**_Only six months left kit...just be patient and this will all be over..._**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**1) In case you're wondering about the whole idea of the letter and yes gaa-kun has neat hand-writing (compliments of me!), as infered gaara left suna for other purposes leaving the council in charge during his absence. No one has heard from or seen him since he left and sakura's the first person to recieve contact (thus, her instincts told her to contact authorities) from him and no this is NOT a gaa/saku moment thing. Oh and btw Kirikagure is the rain village!**

**2) I just wanted to put in the whole 'creepy snake-man mansion' thing in it even though Oro doesn't own such glories!**

**3)Uchiha in his pissed-off state. (flicker flicker)**

**4) Yes plp Oro_ IS_ a dirty perv! (licks his lips)**

_**Remy:** ne Sasuke-kun, if you help me get reviews, I'll give you the keys to Sakura's apartment… (bound to work!)_

_**Sasuke-kun:** Hn. We need reviews. Please support us or she'll stop posting._

_**Remy:** Oi! Sasu-teme! You can do better than that!_

_**Sasuke-kun:** What did you call me..?_

_**Remy:** err...Sasu-kun._

_**Sasuke-kun:** You didn't call-_

_**Remy:** Yeah I did! Sasu-kun, crap I called you Sasu-kun!_

_**Sasuke-kun:** Hn. Just give me the damn keys._

_**Remy:** Nope._

_**Sasuke:** What? Why?_

_**Remy:** I need at least 10 reviews, and until I get them ( he-heh) you'll have to wait._

_**Sasuke-kun:** Bullshit…I want it now._

_**Remy:** Nu-uh._

_**Sasuke-kun:** If you fan girls don't want to suffer, you'll review._

_**Remy:** Don't scare them away dammit!_

_;_)


End file.
